Packaging of Bulk ice cream and frozen novelties (e.g., sherbet, etc.) has largely consisted of creating cylindrical tubs (containers) for which ice cream is filled. The containers are used to transport and dispense ice cream or frozen novelties to consumers. Retail or consumer-based containers differ from one another in terms of their respective volumes. That is, a retail ice cream or frozen novelty container typically holds one pint to ½ gallon of ice cream or frozen novelty. Conversely, a commercial bulk ice cream or frozen novelty container holds one and half gallons of product or more.
Because commercial bulk ice cream or frozen novelty containers have to support a much larger volume of product than do retail or consumer-based containers, the commercial containers are at least partially constructed with metal or derivatives thereof. Moreover, materials are often used with the construction of ice cream or frozen novelty containers to prevent the containers from rupturing due to exposures to extreme temperatures and liquid (melted product).
One problem with commercial bulk ice cream or frozen novelty container construction is that a metal ring is used around the top and bottom sides of the container for purposes of structural support of the container, which is largely cardboard. This metal ring can become a hazard for an employee of a business that ultimately dispenses the product from the container to a consumer, because that employee's hand can come in contact with the underside of the metal ring or frayed portions of a damaged metal ring, such that the employee's hand is cut. This may result in blood being spilled into the product; thereby creating contaminated product. Should a consumer become ill or notice the blood, then this creates adverse public relations for a business owner and may affect ice cream sales.
Additionally, an employee may temporarily leave work for his/her employer with an injury and/or claim worker's compensation benefits when his/her hand or wrist is injured while dispensing ice cream. This results in financial loss to the business owner. Moreover, any contaminated product will have to be disposed of by the business owner, resulting in increased cost associated with the business owner's product inventory.
Another aspect of commercial bulk ice cream or frozen novelty container construction is that because a plurality of disparate materials are used, such as cardboard and metal, the production costs and assembly techniques can be more complicated and may be more expensive than is actually needed (as will be demonstrated herein and below with descriptions and embodiments of this invention). This adds to the expenses of business owners and increases consumer prices paid for product that is vended from the business owners.
Another problem that exists with conventional commercial bulk ice cream or frozen novelty construction is the use metal around the top and bottom of the container. This is done for structural support of the container, but it also prevents the product from being scanned by a metal detector for purposes of determining if the product has been tampered with or contains contaminants. With today's increasing concern for food safety, the existing metal rings make it difficult to properly screen product or commercial bulk ice cream or frozen novelty containers.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved commercial ice cream container.